Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64.
Here is the first installment of Thomas 2: The Great Escape! for Sega Dreamcast as part as Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Rayman - (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette - (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Edward are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *James as Polokus - (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Rosie as Tily *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Duncan as The Magician *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Lady as Raybeauty (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician *Whiff as Joe *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *George as Jano *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren Gallery Thomas as Rayman..png|Thomas as Rayman Edward as Globox..png|Edward as Globox Harold as Murfy..png|Harold as Murfy Henry as Clark..png|Henry as Clark Toad as Sam the Snake..png|Toad as Sam the Snake Molly as Uglette..png|Molly as Uglette James as Polokus..png|James as Polokus Percy as Baby Globox..png|Percy as Baby Globox Emily as Ly the Fairy..png|Emily as Ly the Fairy Rosie as Tily..png|Rosie as Tily Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies..png|Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies Tillie as Carmen the Whale..png|Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale Duncan as The Magician..png|Duncan as The Magician Belle as Betilla the Fairy..png|Belle as Betilla the Fairy Lady as Raybeauty..png|Lady as Raybeauty Toby as Tarayzan..png|Toby as Tarayzan Stanley as The Musician..png|Stanley as The Musician Whiff as Joe..png|Whiff as Joe Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo..png|Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard..png|Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey..png|Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey Paxton as Ninjaws..png|Paxton as Ninjaws George as Jano..png|George as Jano S.C.Ruffey as Axel..png|S.C.Ruffey as Axel The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch..png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch Smudger as Andre..png|Smudger as Andre Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark..png|Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren..png|Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren Voice Cast: *Thomas - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Edward - Biff (Juan Loquendo V1) *Harold - Eddie (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) *Henry - Douglas (Javier TextAloud) *Toad - Sidney (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Molly - Wanda (Francisca Loquendo V1) *James - Robosoft 1 (Jorge Loquendo V2 +5) *Percy - Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Emily - Carol UK (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Rosie - Julia (Esperanza Loquendo V1 +10) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand - Douglas, Sidney, Biff, Robosoft 3, Microsoft Sam, and Robosoft 2 (Carlos Loquendo V2, Diego Loquendo V2, Javier TextAloud, Mario Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 +10, Juan Loquendo V1 +5, and Roberto Loquendo V1 +10) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) - Carol UK +10 (Carmen Loquendo V1 +10) *Duncan - Mike in Stadium (Jorge Loquendo V2) *Belle as Betilla the Fairy - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) *Lady as Raybeauty - Mary in Stadium (Leonor Loquendo V2) *Toby as Tarayzan - Sidney (Diego Lqouendo V1 +5) *Stanley as The Musician - Melvin (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) *Whiff as Joe - Eddie (Juan Loquendo V1 +5) *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney - Microsoft Mike +10, Microsoft Sam +10, and Melvin +10 (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10, Juan Loquendo V1 +10, and Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Devious Diesel - Microsoft Sam (Jorge Loquendo V1 - 10) *Dennis - Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Paxton - Amos (Luca Loquendo V1) *George - Biff (Juan Loquendo V1) *S.C.Ruffey - Douglas (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *The Spiteful Breakvan - Alex (Miguel) *Smudger - Eddie (Diego Loquendo V2 +5) *Diesel 10 - Douglas (Carlos Loquendo V2 - 10) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") - Microsoft Sam (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Narrator - Peter (UK) (Carlos Loquendo V1 +V2) Footage: Episodes Inspired By Julian Bernardino *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) (Extra Episodes) *Gordon Takes A Dip (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *Terence the Tractor (Joshua Horvath) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Diesel Does It Again (Michael Angelis) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (Michael Angelis) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (Joshua Horvath) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) Extra Episodes Inspired by Season 1 of Casey Jr and Friends *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Rabbit437) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) (Extra Episodes) *Thomas and the Conductor (George Carlin) Extra Episodes Inspired by Season 2 of Casey Jr and Friends *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (TheNewTrainBoy54) (Extra Episodes) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Extra Episodes Inspired by Season 3 of Casey Jr and Friends *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) (Extra Episodes) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *Thomas the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *Bertie's Chase (SkarloeyRailway01) *The Diseasel (Ringo Starr) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Extra Episodes Inspired by Season 4 of Casey Jr and Friends *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) (Extra Episodes) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Conductor (George Carlin) *Toby the Tram Engine (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Extra Episodes Inspired by The Sing-Along Songs and Episodes *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Brandon) (Extra Episodes) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Percy Proves A Point (Ringo Starr) *Bulls Eye (George Carlin) *The Missing Coach (Willie Rushton) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (George Carlin) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr) *Saved for Scrap (Ringo Starr) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (Michael Angelis) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Bill, Ben, and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *The Spotless Record (Michael Angelis) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Episodes Inspired by ThomasandMichael *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (Ringo Starr) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) (Extra Episodes) *Gordon Takes A Dip (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Diesel Does It Again (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan) Movies *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *Legend of the Lost Treasure Sing-Along Songs *Thomas's Anthem *The Whistle Song *Accidents Will Happen! *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy's Seaside Trip *Harold the Helicopter *Donald's Duck *Come for The Ride! *It's Great To Be An Engine *Really Useful Engine *Sodor's Island *Roll Call *Snow *Down by the Docks *Navigation *Little Engines *Hear the Engines Coming Category:UbiSoftFan94 Other Movies *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *The Little Engine That Could (2011) Category:UbiSoftFan94